Enigmatic Dreams
by TalkIsCheap
Summary: Lorna decides that she and her Rogue scots will help the Sarmatian knights fight the saxons. Dagonet & Tristan live! Sorry, all you Lancey-lovers :P
1. A Fairytale Come True

**Enigmatic Dreams**

Disclaimer: I own everyone who was NOT in the movie. Sadly. I own nothing that isn't mine. Teehee.. I'm confusing myself here! XD

A/N: 'smiles coily' Hi. I have two confessions to make. First of all - I'm from Estonia! I'm Estonian and speak, well-, Estonian. Soooooo... if there are any grammar or whatsoever mistakes in my story - IT'S ALL MY FAULT! 'weeps some' Oops, I mean.. umm. Well, don't blame me! (A) Blame my mom for giving birth to me in a country that doesn't speak English. Yeeees, that's it. Blame her!! =D Second - this is my first fan fic EVER and I'm so tiny and fragile (LOL).. Oops, again. Damn it.'bangs herself on the head & distroys the little that was left' Just please be honest and yet, gentle (if that is possible) and review it. Remember, first chapters ARE usually kinda crappy! =)

**Chapter One:** A fairy-tale come true

"How many?" Wilt asked the much younger boy who had just crept to his side behind a large bush. "Finlay!" His voice was demanding now, waiting the boy to reply. Finlay, still catching his breath from running, answered, "Eight, maybe nine." He pulled a burr from his ear-length auburn hair and sighed. "Eight targets!" Wilt yelled to men around them. "Everyone in position, now!"

Eightteen men scattered to either side of the road, hiding in trees and bushes. They were the Rogue scots. They used to live quite a distance away, up North among other scot tribes but huge disagreements made them leave. About 120 scots travelled South and formed a tribe of their own. The rogues, as they were called by Woads, were at peace with them. They only mugged and killed Romans or other such foreigners. Their small village was situated about four miles from the sea shore. It was deep in a dark brane just under a snow-covered mountain. The rogues had lived there for three years now.

Wilt heard the sound of numerous hooves trotting along the dirty path towards them. His heart started beating a little faster for he was waiting for the fray. So were his men. 'His' men, he loved to say that. He was one of the tribe's leaders. But he was the most disrespected leader of the three. _Algernon's back in the village babbling about worthless crap_, he thought with a scorn. Algernon was the leader of their village, mightier than Wilt. He was the oldest and also, the most respected member of the tribe. People loved him for his calmness, rational thinking and sincerity. He always knew what to do but made few mistakes. He was Wilt's father. His reationship with his father was not a warm and loving one. He repeatedly tried to live up to Algernon's expectations, half the time failing miserably. He would kill the fool anytime but would suffer the malice of Lorna and the rest of the tribe. _Ah, Lorna. Those eyes could soften my heart if I had one left_, he thought bitterly.

Wilt had always felt a somewhat jaundice against Lorna, the tribe's third leader. Even though merely nineteen years of age, she was Algernon's favourite. She was one of his four children but 'special', for she was adopted. Wilt had been 16 when Algernon had come home with a five-year-old girl who he had found abandoned by the river. Wilt had to take care of her because he was the oldest and Lorna the youngest of Algernon's children. She was tough but fair and very talented with a bow. When she was thirtheen their mother and one of their brothers died of pneumonia. He remembered that it had been the first time he had ever seen her cry.

The sound of hooves was approaching rapidly. Finlay looked at Wilt, trying to get his expression. The scot beside him was tall and quite muscular. Long brown hair tied back with a string, short beard and thick eyebrows that now were frowned. He had a leering look in his dark eyes for several seconds but then jumped out of the bush. Finlay looked up. He hadn't noticed that their targets were already here. He knew they would do their usual plan.

"Hand over any food, weapons and valuables you have!" Wilt demanded blocking Arthur's way. Arthur stopped his horse and looked suspiciously at the human infront of them. Wilt caught a glimpse of all the knights and rested his eyes on the leader. _Damn the Gods_, he furiously thought, _they're no ordinary Romans_. The man nearest to him, obviously was in charge, he had a powerful presence about him. Wilt found it rather perturbing. His thoughts were interrupted by the snickering and scoffing knights. _They seem to have taken the bait, good_. Arthur noticed the man's eyes narrow and before he could say anything, he let out a war cry. Like lightening from the sky the Rogues in hiding attacked.

Lorna looked on from behind a large tree. _Teeh, idiot Wilt_, she sneered to herself. She studied the knights' fighting techniques carefully and had to admit, she had never seen anyone fight with such skill and passion. From her point of view she could see a dark haired ominous-looking knight. He scared her a tiny bit for he seemed to be enjoying killing her kinsmen. She then saw another knight fighting with his fists, roughly beating a rogue who she didn't recognize. Her eyes looked at him, top to toe as the tall man with a scar under his eye stoically un-sheathed a dagger and plunged it into the Rogue he was fighting. Her heart skipped a few beats as she realized who he reminded her of. _Dominic_. _No_, she could not think of him right now, she had to help her kinsmen.

Lorna slowly neared the fighting ground. She saw a curly-haired knight knock Wilt, _the bloody momma's-boy_, to the soil. She had to help him. Giving a tedious sigh she found a strong leather string from her breeches' pocket and ran towards the man who was about to kill Wilt.

Arthur swung his Excalibur, chopping off a Rogue's head. He turned to view his surroundings. All of his knights were in good health, the Rogues however were not doing so good. From the eightteen that had ambushed them only half of them were still fighting. He frowned at what he thought he saw – a female Rogue coming out of the woods. The girl ran towards Lancelot who had his back to her and was just about to push his sword into the Rogue's leader. The girl had something in her hand wich she hooked around Lancelot's neck and pulled himm back with. She was strangling him! Arthur hurried towards them but before he reached them the girl had let Lancelot go and shoved him away. To his surprise the girl scoffed at the leader who quickly got up and started another show-down with Arthur's best friend.

Lorna smug and turned her head only to find a blade next to her neck. Her and Arthur's eyes met and she felt a quiver run down her back. This man infront of her was clearly in charge of the knights. He had an aura surrounding him – strong, powerful, honourable. _Why doesn't he kill me_, she thought anxiously, waiting for the blade to cut into her flesh. But it didn't. Arthur lowered his sword and looked at her. She had wavy fair hair that barely reached her elbows, big chestnut eyes and her eyelids had been painted black to her eyebrows. He had noticed all the other Rogues had had black painted eyes too. But there was a symbol on her pale cheek, that the others did not have. _Must be an important member of the tribe_, he presumed.

Lorna did not know what had come over her. She slightly inclined her head carefully and smiled to Arthur. "Lorna," she said. Arthur didn't know what to make of this at first but decided to reply. "Arthur Castus." Her eyes went big. _Arthur_, she nearly gasped. Her (step)mother had told her fairy-tales when cooing her to sleep when she was very young. Once she had told her of Arthur, the half-Roman, half-Briton who, with his Sarmatian knights rescued the innocent and fought for justice. Since then, all she had wanted to hear where stories about Arthur and only him. He had been her childhood hero until her mother died. But she still remembered and a feeling of nostalgia swept over her. She did not want her Rogues to fight this knight or his men.

"Rogues! Retreat!" she turned her back to Arthur and yelled at the top of her lungs. The remaining seven Rogues looked at her in disbelief but soon hurried off into the dark forest. The knights were as stunned. Bors and Dagonet were ready to jump after them but Arthur gave them a look not to do so. They all glared suspiciously at the young girl who appeared to have power over those much older Rogue men, who stopped at the edge of the brane. She looked back at Arthur and smiled. "I've heard of you, milord," quoth she, and let her gaze over the knights. For a second she rested her eyes on the tall man who slightly reminded her of Dominic. Dagonet caught her eyes and he saw there something more deep than the others may have seen. For a moment he thought she had a loving look in her eyes but shrugged that off in his mind. The girl disappeared into the brane.

"Why did you come?" Finlay, one of the remaining Rogues asked her when she caught up with them. "I think we all knew that Wilt would screw up one way or another," she answered. "Wilt is dead," she heard the young man about her age continue. She sneered to herself but Finlay saw it. "And that's a bad thing?" Lorna asked, a smug on her face. Finlay shrugged. Nobody had never truly liked the arrogant man so why was he even concerned? "By the way," she saw the look on his face, "You're in charge of the mugging party now". They smiled to each other and made their way infront of the tired Rogues.

The knights had been on the road again for some minutes now. Laughing and sneering at each other, espescially Bors. A/N: but what else is new? =D But Dagonet still wondered about that girl. _Beautiful but distant_, he thought. He remembered her expression when she had looked at him. Whatever it was, he had a feeling that they would meet again. Somehow.

A/N: umm.. whatcha think? I hope there's no need for a paper bag and mouth wash? Please lil' ol' me and review, kay? =)


	2. Dag Meets Dilly

A/N: Oooookay.. The first chapter was easy but now I'm screwed! I have a plot but I'm not the most expressive chick, ya know? Wait.. How can you? Unless you have spied on me since my kindergarten years!? 'arches a brow curiously' Hmm.. I'll shut up now and continue =)

Verteri Lunum my first reviewer!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! 'bows to the ground and kisses Verteri's feet' Eww! Sorry for that XD

**Chapter Two:** Dag Meets Dilly

The frozen lake scene

The knights stood at one side of the frozen lake, the Saxons at the other. "There's a large number of lonely men out there," Lancelot's remark was ment for Guinivere. She smirked for a second and replied, "Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." The other knights heard her and smirked at Lancelot. The Saxons tested their shooting range but their arrows came short. Arthur ordered Tristan and Bors A/N: don't remember if it was them or smb else to test their shooting range. "They're out of range!" Guinivere looked at Arthur but her statement was proved wrong as Tristan's and Bors' arrows killed a few Saxons. Then all of them started shooting arrows at the Saxons, killing a large amount of them but they kept coming closer and the ice beneath them was not breaking.

"Prepare for battle!" Arthur gloomily decided. All the knights drew out their swords, except for Tristan who was still shooting arrows at the Saxons with Guinivere. Then Dagonet threw down his sword and grabbed his axe. "Dagonet, no!" Lancelot managed to yell but it was too late. The tall man ran almost to the middle of the lake and smashed his axe against the ice, trying to brake it. Only a crack appeared so he continued to smash the ice. The crack grew larger and several more appeared – it was working but not quick enough. There was a sharp burning pain in his left shoulder, as he turned to look at it he realized that he had been hit by a Saxon arrow. _Doesn't matter, not now_, he ignored the pain and kept hitting the ice. And then the cracking of the ice was clearly audible and the it broke. Several Saxons in front of him splashed into the freezing water that would soon become their icy grave.

Dagonet was hit by another arrow in the side of his lower abdomen. He gasped in pain and cursed out loud. The ice was beginning to crack under him and he slipped. He could hear someone shouting his name in the distance, probably Bors. He started crawling back but the slippery ice made it hard and the searing pain of the two arrows didn't help much too. A/N: like duh!? =) Suddenly he felt someone's hand grip his belt and pull him away from the advancing cracks. Then there was another figure who he was able to get a glimpse of as the man helped the other person pull him towards the other knights. It was a Rogue, he had seen him two days ago when a bunch of them had attacked him and his mates. _What is going on? What is he doing here? _Dagonet was beginning to black out. He'd lost a remarkable amount of blood already. When he felt he was pulled on top of a pile of snow, he knew he was safe, away from the lake. "Dag! Hey, Dag!" he heard a gruff voice call his name and run to his side. It was Bors. He then felt weak and blacked out.

Arthur came running to the people gathered around the unconscious Dagonet. "The Saxons have retreated, or what's left of them," he said and turned to Gawain. "How is he? Will we be able to move him?" "He has an ill wound in his stomach, a less serious wound in his shoulder," Gawain looked worried. "I don't know about the idea of moving him." Arthur turned to the two strangers a little away from the others. One of them had an arrow stuck in his thigh and his companion was currently debating with him on how to pull it out. He slowly walked to the two. "Thank you." Both Rogues looked up at him. "Lorna, do you need help with that?" the Roman asked. Lorna nodded and stood up, making room for Arthur to crunch down next to Finlay. "This will hurt, be ready," he looked briefly at the young man for his approval. "It's not like I haven't been shot before," Finlay gave a lopsided smile. Lorna knelt beside him and took her friends hand into hers, holding it tightly and giving him an annoyed then a reassuring look. Finlay got lost in her eyes for a moment but was quickly pulled back down to earth when Arthur pulled the arrow out. Tristan came to the three and equipped them with some bandages.

After she had cared for Finlay's aching thigh she helped him up. Wrapping an arm around his waist and un-knowingly sending shivers down his spine, they went to the others. Finlay had always had feelings for Lorna but knew that nothing would ever happen between the two. He had to settle with their friendship.

Lorna glanced at Dagonet, who lay on a blanket now. The arrows had long been pulled out and Gawain was now bandaging the lad's shoulder. She noticed his stomach was already taken care of, but its bandage was soaked with blood in the middle. "My village is a half days ride away. If we take him there and let him rest for a day or two, he will be fine." The knights glared at her, the girl who had rushed to the lake to help their fallen friend. Nobody seemed to reject the idea and so Arthur ordered Dagonet to be put on a horse with a knight to hold him from falling and to casually check his breathing. Bors immediately volunteered for he was his best friend. So they mounted their horses and headed towards the Rogue's village, Finlay riding with Lancelot and Lorna with Galahad. A/N: although Lancey would have had it otherwise, now wouldn't he? 'smirk' 

The village, early morning

Dagonet rose from his sleep at the smell of lilacs. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was the little girl in front of the bed he lay in. She had elbow length fair hair, azure eyes and a warm smile on her lips. She was holding up a small bag what was, as far as he understood, filled with dried lilacs. That was were the scent was coming from. The little girl watched him as he smiled back to her and she brightened up even more. She tied the bag of lilacs to the post of the bed. He watched her do so and somehow the girl seemed familiar. He then noticed his surroundings. It was a small room, with nothing in it except a bed, a cupboard filled with all kinds of things, medicaments and such. In the other corner there was a wooden rack for clothes. He noticed that all the garments hanging on it were of a female. That was all the furniture the room could offer for it's small size.

"I'm Disrealy," the little smiling girl interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the girl and returned a smile. _Such a sweet girl_. Her presence made him feel at peace. "Nice to meet you, Disrealy. My name is Dagonet." "All my friends call me Dilly," the girl all-knowingly told him and sat on the pelts that lay on the floor, still watching the knight. "Ma' said you're a knight. Is that true?" For a moment, he was confused. He was in a strange place, with a strange girl who seemed to know some things about him. He wanted to ask the girl who her mother was and what was he doing in this house but the door opened. His questions were answered when Lorna came into the room. Disrealy was the spitting image of Lorna, only the eyes were a different color.

"Morning!" Dilly said to her mother and exited the room. "I see you've met my daughter," Lorna said and knelt beside Dagonet's bed where the little girl had just been. "She's almost five now and has a lot of 'philosophical' opinions to share." She smiled. "How are you feeling?" Dagonet then remembered he was wounded from the night before. A/N: oh come on! How can you forget you have two holes in your body that DON'T belong there?? Gees =D He carefully sat up in the bed and leaned his back against the wall. Lorna took some fresh bandages and ointment from the cupboard and knelt back to his side. "Where am I?" She was expecting the question. "You're in my house, in my village. The other knights are here as well. I left Arthur sleeping in the front room and the others have found accommodations in other houses." She finished with his shoulder and moved on to change the bandage on his abdomen. To Dagonet, she didn't seem to feel awkward around a strange man with his shirt off. For a while he just observed her.

_The shoulder wound looks good_, she said to herself but grinned at the man's stomach wound. _Not so good_. She shrugged it off mentally and cleansed it. Lorna could tell he was watching her and that made her flush. Dagonet – so his mates had called him – was quite brawny and handsome. He seemed to care much about others and looked after his friends. The scene on the lake had shown that. She had talked to Bors the night before when he had not wanted to leave his injured friends side. He had told her some things about Dagonet and she admitted that she had been somewhat impressed. The man she was kneeling beside right now looked rough and stern but he had a soft heart, as Bors had put it. She still felt he was looking at her and turned to him.

Before she could say anything, he asked, "Will I be meeting with the charming Dilly's father any time soon?" She looked down for a moment but answered, "Dominic, my husband, died two years ago." All of a sudden he felt sorry for her. He saw her expression, which was one of sorrow. She must have really loved the man. Lorna was very young and had a child to take care of; _she must have been thru a lot_, he thought. She finished with his second bandage and looked at him. She hadn't talked about Dominic's death with no one except Algernon and Finlay. _Of course now the knights know_, she thought bitterly. Finlay had gotten extremely drunk the night before with Lancelot, Gawain and Tristan in his house and when the topic had went to Lorna, he had told them of Dominic, how he had died and about Disrealy. But what she saw in Dagonet's eyes was not fake remorse but compassion. Their gaze seemed to last forever and she flushed again. This time Dagonet saw it. He gave her a small smile; he liked her but was afraid that she would not return the feeling. _Not to some stranger after all she's been thru_.

The door opened and Arthur walked in. He glared at the two for a few seconds, he felt like he was disturbing them. The two looked up at the man. "Arthur," Dagonet nodded as a greeting. "I'll leave you two to talk," Lorna stood up and walked past Arthur. He saw her smile coyly and close the door behind her. "Was I interrupting something?" Arthur turned to his mate with a large grin of his face. Dagonet grinned also. "I don't know.." "Lorna, may I have a word with you?" She heard Algernon's voice call her as she stepped onto the snow from her porch. His voice seemed troubled so she hurried to his cottage.

The village square

Most of the tribe members were gathered to the middle of the village, in front of Algernon's house. Arthur and his knights A/N: well, except for lil' ol' Daggy who was still lying in bed, boo-hoo! =P stood on the right side of the porch. Algernon stood on the porch and looked grim. Lorna stood next to him but her expression was a little lighter. As the voices of the crowd grew silent, the old man started his speech. He told his people why the knights were here and about the invading Saxon army. He asked the Rogues for volunteers who would go with Lorna to the Wall and help Arthur. Silence fell upon the village. Arthur saw the looks on the faces of the tribe members – disbelief that a battle was ahead, and scorn towards their leader who wanted them to fight for strangers, most probably getting killed.

"Isn't there anyone?" Lorna shrieked at the crowd. What was wrong with her people, they usually agreed with everything she or Algernon had to say. "The Saxons are dangerous! They will not settle just with the Wall, they will come here as well!" Arthur saw the look of despair in her eyes. He had talked with Dagonet after she had left them. He had said that he thought Lorna to be a strong woman in appearance but fragile and easily hurt inside. The way his mate had talked about him, Arthur had come to an understanding that he had fallen for her. _And he's known her for one morning_, he smirked to himself. "I'll come with you!" he turned to a young man who was standing on a porch some distance away. It was Finlay. The young boy slowly walked to Lorna's side. _Seems Dag is not the only one who has his eyes set on her_. The boy reached the girl and she smiled gratefully at him.

More men started offering their help to Lorna, who happily excepted it. "We leave at the break of dawn!" she announced and stepped off the porch. The crowd scattered as the audience ended. Arthur traced the fair-haired girl with his glance until she disappeared into her cottage. Algernon had spoken with them both a little time ago about the Rogues helping him fight the Saxons. Arthur had told them that the Sarmatian knights would leave the Wall and not fight; and that he understood their decision. However Lorna had been shocked at the thought and came to the idea that the Scots will help him and the Woads. She was determined to kill the Saxons. When she had left, Algeron had told Arthur that she was not really that bloodthirsty. She hated bloodshed but sometimes the circumstances made her fight. Her talent was in her bow.

Dagonet stirred from his daydream as the door opened. It was now afternoon and he felt himself stronger than in the morning, he healed fast. Lorna entered with two bowls of hot chicken broth. Disrealy followed behind her with one bowl and closed the door behind her. They both sat on the pelts on the floor, next to the bed Dagonet lay in. He sat up against the wall again and took the bowl Lorna offered him. Disrealy took three spoons from the pocket of her blue frock and handed them both one. "Thank you, milady," Dagonet smirked at the little girl who giggled in return and began to eat her broth. Lorna watched them, amused, and did so as well. Dagonet tasted the broth. It was the first meal he had had since the morning before and it was delicious. After they had finished their bowls, he and Lorna talked about a number of things. Dilly would occasionally butt in and make a funny remark. He loved to watch her smile and she felt quite safe and comfortable around him. She hadn't felt that since Dominic's death. A/N: uh oh! 'smirks' Think someone's falling for somebody, not to mention any names 'cough-Lorna-cough-Daggy' ..I think I'm coming down with a cold, gotsta get myself some of that chicken soup! XP 

The Next day, break of dawn

Dagonet woke to the sweet smell of lilacs. The bag that Dilly had tied to the bed was still there and he smiled to himself. Last night had been fun. He had talked with Lorna until Dilly had fallen asleep on Dagonet's bed. Lorna had said it was time for all of them to get some rest and lifted her darling daughter to her arms. He had felt her hand slightly brush against his when she did that and felt warm inside. He had fallen for her and to him, it was a bad thing. He would never see her again. Or Dilly, for that matter; he had grown to love the little five-year-old in just one day. He sighed in regret and dressed himself carefully for he did not want to agitate his stomach wound.

Lorna had spent the night with Disrealy in her arms. Her sleep was restless for she was afraid of what would come. She did not want her daughter to loose a mother but she was determined to help Arthur and the Woads. If anything should happen to her, she knew that Malorie and her husband would take Dilly to live with them. Her friend had always been very fond and caring of her. She looked out of the window and saw that it was morning. "Time to get up", she murmured to herself and got up, trying not to wake the little girl.

The knights and about sixteen Rogues were waiting for her when she reached them. She mounted her horse and motioned her comrades that they were all set to go. As they all turned, a tiny voice was heard. "Ma'! Ma'!" Dilly ran over the village square. Lorna didn't notice tears gather in her eyes as she jumped quickly off her horse and grabbed hold of her little girl. They held each other tight and both cried silently, their cheeks pink. "Ma', you have to promise," Dilly murmured to her mother when their eyes met. "What do I have to promise, sweety?" "That you'll come back!"

The knights were looking at the scene and each other. They all knew that Lorna might not return. Dagonet felt a slight anger towards Lorna when she promised the tiny girl that she would return soon. But understood her plight, she didn't want to upset Disrealy even more. Lorna kissed Dilly on her check and her eyebrow, and mounted her horse once again. She rode to the front of the Rogues and knights, just behind Arthur. As she did so her eyes met for a moment with Dagonet's and he saw her in pain. He wished he could do something but could not. They started off towards Hadrian's Wall.

A/N: not TOO cheesy, I hope? =)


	3. Lorna Meets Lucan

A/N: Is ANYBODY actually reading this??? EXCEPT for my little true Verteri Lunum (did I get that right?) ?? 'sighs and falls on the floor with a loud thump' I'm screwed, aren't I?

**Chapter Three: **Lorna Meets Lucan

It was dark and the sky was filled with stars. Soft snowflakes were falling from the sky and the wind was non-existent for the thick woods suffocated it. A truly peaceful and magical sight. Our gang had camped for the night after a long day's ride. The knights sat around their fire and the Scots had two fires of their own for there were more of them.

Most of the Scots had turned in for the night, sleeping with their backs against the moss-covered tree trunks, a pallet under and a warm blanket over them. Finlay was still up with Lorna and a few others, casually making jokes and throwing little sticks into the fire. He would look at Lorna when they talked. She looked a bit mysterious as the warm light from the fire reflected from her. Lorna only had a very close circle of friends she trusted, others she would not let near her. He was one of the lucky one's she did let near. Although he had had romantic feelings towards her for some time now, the feeling of friendship was stronger and he knew that if there would be something between them, it would have happened a long time ago. He was just happy being close to her, looking after her and Dilly. Someday he would meet a girl and fall truly in love, that much he knew.

They both noticed as some of the knights turned to sleep as well, leaving only Galahad and Lancelot to talk. Lorna's eyes searched for Dagonet. She saw him sleeping a little further from the others. Feeling restless all of a sudden, she stood up. "You goin' to sleep?" Finlay asked. "No. Can't sleep right now," she walked to her horse and heard Finlay yawn by the fire. He already knew what she was going to do - Lorna's cure for boredom was shooting arrows. She took three arrows from her quiver and her bow. Walking away from the others, she found a good spot to practise. A/N: yeah I know it was dark but she was supposed to be very good at this =P Getting into her position, she shot the first arrow. It flew into the tree trunk but not as straight as she had planned. She was ready to fire the second arrow when she heard a male voice whisper into her ear from behind, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

The startled girl spun around and held the bow so that the arrow was aiming at the man's neck. "You scared me," she lowered the bow, seeing that the sentence had come from Lancelot's lips. He just smirked and leaned against a nearby tree. She felt uncomfortable as he was watching her aim. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to," quoth he. "Need any help with that?" Before she could huff at him that she probably was a better marksman than he, Lancelot was by her side. He put his arm around her waist and held the bow with his other. "Good peace of work," he smiled at Lorna. "I know! I made it!" She was beginning to get testy. She did not like the way he was watching her, the lust obvious in his eyes. She definitely did not like the way he was holding his arm around her. Lancelot might have been charming and handsome but he was not her type. Only Dominic was her type, only him. _But Dagonet? _She winced at the thought. Did she have feeling for the tall knight? If she didn't, then why did his name come to her mind?

A twig snapped behind the two and they both looked at Finlay who appeared from the trees. "So, we're shooting arrows at midnight now, are we? Good thing I brought mine along," he took his quiver from his back and blinked an eye at Lorna. _Thank the Heavens_, she sighed in relief. Her best friend had saved her from her plight. She grinned as she felt Lancelot's arm slide off of her waist and saw a disturbed look on his face. "I never was very good with a bow. Swords are more my scene," he murmured as an excuse and walked away. Lorna's and Finlay's faces widened with a smile and she hugged him. "Thank you. If you had not come sooner, the poor man would have never had children." Finlay loosened his grip and looking in her eyes he chuckled. "Go to bed now, I'll get the arrows." He ran his hand thru her hair and turned to get the arrows. She bid him good night and went back to camp.

Lorna pulled a blanket out of her sack that was attached to the saddle. The weather wasn't that cold so she thought she would be alright with just one. Making her way to her pallet that lay near the fire she had previously sat by, she heard a voice call her name. She saw that Dagonet was awake and wanted her to come to him so she made her way to his side.

"You must have really pissed off Lancelot," the man said and gave a sneering look to his mate's sleeping figure some distance away. "He was coming on to me," she smiled wickedly at him, "and Finlay intruded – thankfully." "What was it that you needed?" Lorna asked, sitting opposite him and crossing her legs. "My wounds are aching a bit. I would kindly ask you if you could change them." He wasn't demanding but pleading. The girl nodded and stood up. She was back in a flash with new bandages. He took of his shirt and noticed that Lorna who was purposely not trying to look at his bare chest. She started replacing the bandage on his shoulder. His breath touched her hand as she did so.

He was curious. A woman had never refused Lancelot's advances. He asked her about that. Lorna looked at him for a moment with a deadpan look and didn't know how to answer. "I am not into womanizers," was all she could come up with, without letting Dagonet know she had feelings for him. "What is it to you?" "Nothing. I apologize." There was a few minutes of silence. She had finished with the bandage on his shoulder and was tending the wound in his lower abdomen. He could occasionally feel her hands touch his stomach as she started wrapping the fresh bandage. It made his blood rush and he felt a shiver go down his spine every time.

Lorna noticed Dagonet's light shivers. "Don't fret, I'll be done soon," she said, thinking the man was cold. Dagonet seemed to understand what she had thought and was relieved – she hadn't noticed the effect she had over him. Lorna backed away and let him pull his shirt back on. They both turned to look at Finlay who passed by them, biding them both good night and heading to his corner. She sighed out loud. "Good night then," she smiled to Dagonet and felt fidgety. There was a small tension between them and she decided to break it. She nodded as a farewell and picked up her blanket. "Good night," Dagonet smiled to her, as she made her way to where Finlay had laid down moments before. He would have wanted her to sleep next to him. _Lucky bastard_, he sneered mentally at Finlay's sleeping silhouette and closed his eyes.

At Hadrian's Wall, next evening

The huge gates were opened and the travelers rode into the fort. Lorna was amazed but not in a good way. The Wall seemed so large and majestic from the outside but from the inside it was much smaller. The sky was slowly darkening and it seemed that not much had been going on until their arrival. The group dismounted and gave their horses in the care of stable servants. Galahad kindly offered his hand to help Lorna off her horse. She smirked, took the offer and thanked him once on the ground. She found Arthur amongst the crowd. Taking in her surroundings, she walked to him.

The dark haired man smiled as she approached. "Where do my men sleep?" "I will have the empty rooms made ready for them." "Thank you," she nodded. Her gaze went to the courtyard. Two or three soldiers were sitting around one of the tables and drinking and a woman, _quite beautiful_, the thought, was walking back and forth, holding a baby to her chest and cooing it to sleep. _Must be Vanora_. Dagonet had told her about the knights, so she knew about Vanora and Bors' eleven children. Everyone seemed to call them bastards but she could never say that. Not to her own child or anyone else's. Dagonet appeared to her side and offered to show her where she would be spending the night.

_Oh.. this feels good_, she thought, sitting in a wooden bath tub filled with hot water. She hadn't bathed for some days now and was thankful to whoever was the genius that had read her mind and put the tub in her room. Lorna decided that she had been bathing some time now and finished. Drying herself with a flaxen sheet, she made her way to the closet. Disappointed to see that there were no other clothes than two dresses in there, she took them both out and examined them. One was different shades of pink and revealed the shoulders a lot. The other revealed a lot of back and was somewhat more regal than the pink one. She chose the first dress and slipped it on. After that, she dried her hair but let it hang loose for she wanted to cover her shoulders more. They smelled of lilacs for she had used lilac oils washing her hair. It was her favourite scent, reminding her of her village in spring time.. And her little Dilly.

Finlay was currently telling an old Scottish tale to Bors' children when Lorna entered the courtyard. He had to admit that it was the first time he saw her in a dress, apart from her wedding dress when she wedded Dominic. And she looked sweet, more girly than usual but very pretty. "It was the only thing they had," Lorna sat next to Finlay and he realized he must have been glaring at her with his jaw dropped. He quickly continued his story to the children. Lorna noticed that Arthur and Dagonet were not among the knights listening to Finaly's tale and she wondered where they might have been. Vanora walked to the table and handed her a plate of roasted rabbit meat and some salad and a mug of cider. She kindly accepted the food and began to devour it greedily. Finlay stopped the story for a moment and glared at the young girl next to him. She noticed the silence and glanced at Finlay. "What?" she asked, her mouth full of meat. "I'm hungry!" She gulped and half-yelled at the other knights looking at her direction. They turned to eating their own food again and Finlay continued his story the the children. They enjoyed every word.

She noticed that Vanora's second youngest child was pestering his mother to take him in her arms but she had her hands full already with the youngest. So she walked to them and picked up the little boy of perhaps three years of age. Vanora thanked him and she walked back to the table with the toddler close to her chest and holding his arms around her neck. Lorna felt eyes on her back and turning her head she saw two nasty-looking soldiers watching and sneering at her. She already knew what was in their thoughts and felt a shiver make it's way down her spine. She back to her seat and tried not to think about the soldiers anymore. The little boy in her lap grabbed a piece of meat from her plate and started chewing it. She smiled, she loved children.

"What's his name?" Lorna asked Bors as he came back to the table with four mugs of ale. "That's number ten," he gave her a look and all the knights grinned. "What.. what do you mean?" she was confused. "They haven't got names, only Gilly there," Tristan spoke from behind her. A/N: Wow! He can talk?? =D The men snickered but Lorna was shocked. Not trying to say anything mean to Bors, she just shrugged. "Ooi, Dag!" Bors' attention turned to Dagonet who entered the courtyard and Lorna turned her eyes on him as well. She was stunned to see a little boy with brown locks sit on the man's shoulders. _Damn it, should have known_, she cursed inside. _He's married and has a kid._

"Mate, if we didn't know better, we'd say you're a family man!" Galahad smiled at Dagonet. She noticed all the knights snickering and was confused once again. "Isn't this your son?" she asked the man as he sat down next to him and slid the little boy from his shoulders to his lap. The knights went into guffaws and she felt slightly embarrest. "No," Dagonet chuckled, noticing her flush. The curly haired boy looked shyly at her. "We found Lucan from Marius Honorius' dungeon. Remember, I told you – Guinivere was there as well. I've taken care of him since then." She nodded and smiled at the sweet boy. "Nice to meet you, Lucan. I'm Lorna." The boy looked at her and was now a little more comfortable around the new woman. "So you're not married or anything?" She tried to sound casual but failed miserably as she saw the knights snicker again. Dagonet was amused himself, maybe she had some feelings for him after all. "No, I have to say I'm not. Haven't found anyone yet," he said.

Then the usual conversation continued as the knights started their banter. Lorna found that she felt good amongst them. They were nice to talk to and had a great sense of humor, although sometimes lewd, she always laughed along. Number ten, as the boy who had been sitting on her lap, had left her and she wanted another mug of cider. "Would you like anything from the kitchen?" she asked Dagonet. He turned to her. "A plate of meat would be nice, thank you," he gratefully smiled. "Lucan, you must be hungry?" The boy on his lap nodded. "Care to share my plate?" The boy nodded again and smiled. Lorna chuckled and stood from the table. "Hey, Lorna dear!" she heard Gawain call her. "A mug of ale for me as well, if you may?" She turned her head, showed the man her tongue and chuckling, made her way to the kitchen area. On her way she felt eyes on her again and noticed from the corner of her eye that the soldiers that had lustily ogled at her before where at it again.

Vanora put a plate of meat on the counter. Lorna stood on the other side and waited for her to return with the mug of ale as well. She suddenly felt a dark figure next to her, putting his hand around her hips and whisper into her ear, the breath killing her, "If you were looking for a good time tonight, doll, you should have just asked me." She gasped in disgust A/N: did I mention the killer breath the soldier had? =D and took a step away. She wished Vanora would hurry up. The man slid his arm back on her hip and caressed her neckline with his other. "Why so stubborn?" She glared at him angrily. He had shoulder length greasy raven hair and brown eyes, that were bloodshot by now – he had been drinking in the courtyard when she and her Rogues had first arrived to the Wall. He bent forward and licked her jaw line. Lorna felt she was going to vomit. "Get off of me, you bastard!" she yelled so loud she even amazed herself.

Vanora returned with the mug of ale and placed it on the counter. "Don't bother her, Ranneck!" He just smiled at Vanora and tightened his grip on Lorna. "Mind your own business, woman," he hissed and turned to Lorna. "The girl wants to please a man. I can't refuse now, can I?" Lorna felt his hand feel her ass and his awful lips on her neck. _That's it!_ She pushed him away with as much force as she could and grabbed the mug of ale, emptying it on the disgusting excuse for a man. She was so pissed off that she forgot the meat and started to walk away when a strong hand grabbed her forearm. Lorna was pulled back by the now very angry Ranneck and hissed to her, their faces almost touching, "Tantalizing whore!" Ranneck slapped her hard across the face and she almost fell but the counter stopped her from it. She looked scared and saw the man raise his hand again for another hit. It didn't come for Dagonet stood behind the man. Ranneck screamed in pain as the furious knight dislocated his arm that had just hit her face.

A/N: Ewwwwww!!! She got her face licked by an old hobo-looking man!! I may be quite sadistic sometimes.. Sorry(A)


	4. The Dream About A New Beginning

A/N: 'stares blankly in the distance'

Chiefhow - You may have just saved my life!! 'hugs Chiefhow so tight her lungs burst' Heehee.. Didn't mean to overreact (A) 'checks her breathing' Uh oh.. Thank you! 'and runs away' =D

Verteri Lunum – Lorna sends her thanx! She had just run out of those. Btw, your latin name rox! =)

**Chapter Four:** The Dream About A New Beginning

Dagonet shoved Ranneck away so the man hit his head to the stone wall and collapsed. Lorna was panting for breath and was quite shocked. No one had ever slapped her before. Maybe she had been hit in muggings while the Rogues attacked some passers by but never in the face, not like that. She felt two strong arms grab her and carefully help her up from her cowering position. Finlay took her to his arms and led her away from the soldier that now had stood again. She was shivering terribly and thought she was going to cry. He saw her cheek burning as she buried her face in his chest. Lorna felt humiliated and low.

Dagonet's fury had no end. The vile bastard that had hurt Lorna was on his feet again and pulled out a dagger. He lunged at him but was clearly too drunk to pose a threat. The knight pushed the dagger from Ranneck's hand and it fell to the ground. He hit the soldier a couple of times in the face with his fists and smashed him to the wall once again. Two of the soldier's friends came to his aid, one of them pulling out his sword. "Place down your weapons!"

All the people in the courtyard turned to Arthur who had just entered. His face held a look of rage and he made his way to Dagonet's side. The soldier sheathed his weapon and took a step backwards. Clearly the soldiers were afraid of Arthur. All was silent for some seconds. Vanora ushered her children inside the kitchen and came back again to see what will happen. Arthur's gaze ran over the people surrounding him. It paused on Lorna who was looking at him with red eyes and a look of terror in them. She had Finlay's arms protectingly around her, the young Rogue trying to sooth her. She felt even more embarrassed as he looked at her and lowered her eyes.

Ranneck had sobered up a bit after the second hit in the head and grabbed the dagger that was lying on the ground. The raven-haired man lunged at the arrogant fool that had beaten him up moments before, once again. It was the last thing he would do for Dagonet had not let him out of his sight. The knight quickly twisted his arm, took the dagger from it and with one rapid move, slit the soldier's throat. Blood fell to the ground as Ranneck's eyes glassed and Dagonet let him fall in that small puddle of blood.

Lorna had raised her eyes just then. The look in Dagonet's eyes was icy and distant when he killed the soldier. She remembered the day her Rogues had attacked the knights and even then, when she had seen him fight, the look hadn't been that cold. Arthur gave a somewhat annoyed glance at Dagonet who then threw away the dagger that was soaked with Ranneck's blood. He walked over to Lorna and was taken aback a bit. The look in her watery eyes was scared. He had killed the bastard, what was she still afraid of? They glared at each other and he was concerned. _Me_?

Suddenly shouts were heard from the Wall. Everybody raced up the stairs to the Wall to see what all the commotion was about. Dagonet, Lorna and Finlay stood their ground. Lorna didn't know what was going on and she felt her head ache. Dagonet's gaze had shifted from her to the ground and he started walking to the quarters, Lucan right behind him. He heard voices come from the wall, saying something about the Saxons, that they've arrived. Dagonet knew the Saxons would attack in the morning but he would not be there. He would not protect Lorna. Why was she so determined to fight when that soldier had easily overcome her? The look she had had in her eyes had hurt him.

Finlay stroke her hair delicately. Lorna realized she was being a sissy and released herself from her friend's arms. She gave him a slight smile to assure him she was fine and bid him good night. "Sleep well, Lorna. Tomorrow, all your strength.. all OUR strength is needed," Finlay watched her leave. He noticed Lancelot yelling something to Arthur some distance away but cared not. He already knew the knights will turn back to Sarmatia in the morning, and leave Arthur to protect the Wall with just the Woads and them - the Rogue Scots.

Lorna quickened her pace; she wanted to catch up with Dagonet. She knew where his room was and made her way to it with haste. _He looked so.. hurt_, the fair-haired girl did not understand. She wanted to thank him for saving her. He had killed a man and for what? For her? She didn't favor bloodshed and had told him so when she, Dagonet and Dilly had ate supper in her cottage. But he had still killed Ranneck, that's what Vanora had called him. Her head was aching even more. _Does he care for me? ..I know I care deeply for him. _Lorna reached his room but paused before knocking. _What shall I say?_

Dagonet heard a silent knock on the door. He had just put Lucan to sleep in a small makeshift bed next to his and was annoyed that someone would interrupt the sweet boy's slumber. He opened the door and was surprised to see Lorna coyly stand there. He closed the door behind him and they stood in the hallway, the tension remarkable. She took a slow step towards him, wrapped her arms around his back and with closed eyes, hugged him. Dagonet was stunned again but now in a very pleasant way. Lorna's warm body to his own made him feel at peace. He put his one arm around her as well and ran his other hand thru her hair. Silence. Lorna felt her headache disappear. She loved his touch, his arms around her, how his fingers caressed her hair. She had only let Dominic do that, no one else.

It was five years ago when they had met; she had been merely fourteen but had had the body and the mind of a young woman. Dominic was then one of the most eligible bachelors of their tribe - the Rogues had not left yet. He was constantly in fights and was very skilled with a sword. He had dark, almost black straight hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He had lots of friends A/N: and lots of enemies, most of them being jealous men! =) and therefore enjoyed his life in the fullest. Dominic had a new woman in his bed every two weeks and never had feelings for them. He was young then, having seen just twenty summers but was somewhat a leader to others his age. Lorna knew him as the arrogant guy he was, until that one day.

_A young Lorna ran thru the huge Scottish village, tears in her eyes. It was her fourteenth birthday and no one had remembered. Her (step)mother would have surely remembered but she had died a month ago. So had one of her (step)brothers, Keanonn, the brother she had adored the most. Both of them of pneumonia. Until that moment she had loved her life but since her (step)father had burned their bodies, her life had changed - nobody cared for her anymore. Algernon was busy running the household and with his duties as co-leader of the village. Wilt, her other (step)brother was occupied by swords, axes and other weapons and always told her to 'bug off' or 'mind her own girly business'. And Hannagret, her sixteen-year-old (step)sister was her usual self – cocky, pompous and drooling over men, especially that 'stupid' Dominic._

_She reached the edge of the village and wiped her wet cheeks with one of her sleeves. She was wearing a white flaxen dress that she had worn a year ago, on her thirteenth birthday. She had grown a lot since then and the dress was very figure hugging now. Lorna hadn't noticed that her body had developed during a one single year and she was catching male eyes on her as she wpuld do her everyday tasks. Now she ran thru the muddy outskirt of the village and stopped for a quick breath under an old oak. She felt another wave of tears flood her cheeks and she leaned her back against the tree trunk. Slowly dropping to the moss that covered the ground, she covered her face with her hands and cried, not caring that the white dress was quite dirty by now. She jumped and let out a gasp when a figure landed on the soil in front of her, coming from the tree._

_Her eyes met with Dominic's and she tried to get herself up from the mud but slipped. By now she felt embarrassed – he was solemnly looking at her who was covered in dirt, was clumsy and her eyes and cheeks red from crying. Dominic, to her surprise, smiled warmly and took her muddy hand, pulling her up. "Why were you crying?" Lorna looked at him. 'Why did he want to know?' She shifted in her position and played with the long sleeves of her dress, looking very fidgety. "Where you spying on me or something?" the question seemed accusing but she hadn't meant it like that. She heard him chuckle and looked up to those blue eyes. "This is where I come when I'm.. well, feeling like blocking everybody else out. Not many people pass by here so it's quiet and nice. Nobody wants anything from you," Dominic replied and his gaze went to the ground. "You haven't answered my question yet." 'The guy had worries?' she wondered in her mind. 'Well of course everybody had to worry sometime in their life' but she had always thought that Dominic loved the attention and being needed, he always acted like he had not a care in the world. "Well, it's stupid really," she started and was encouraged when Dominic looked up at her again. "Today's my fourteenth birthday and not one soul remembers but that's not that awful. I was also thinking about how my ma' and brother died, the way my life feels empty.." She felt a stinging in her throat and eyes but tried not to cry again. As if he had read her mind, Dominic placed his arms around her and hugged her tight._

_Later, in the afternoon, Lorna was sitting in the front room in her house, trying desperately to wash the white dress but it seemed to have a mind of it's own. The dirty spots were still gray and she let out an angry sigh. A knock was heard on the door and she was annoyed even more. The girl made her way to the door and flung it open, only to see a bit startled Dominic standing there. "Hey," she was embarrassed once again, she didn't mean to startle him. Dominic chuckled as he saw her flush and handed her a nosegay. _A/N: the dictionary said that a nosegay was a small bouquet of flowers.. why would you English give such a freaky name for something so sweet?? Beats me.. 'shows tongue and cackles' =D _Lorna was pleasantly stunned and took the flowers. "Happy birthday," the dark-haired young man said and smiled. She smiled back._

_From that moment on, Dominic and Lorna started to be together more. After three weeks she noticed that she had not seen him flirting with women for some time and when women approached him, he declined. He also opened up to her. They would occasionally sit in the tree that they had so awkwardly met by and chat for hours. Lorna discovered she had feelings for him that she had not yet had for any man. One day, they were up in the tree again and she asked him about his late attitude changes. He had simply replied that he thought he's found someone special but was not quite sure yet. She had felt disappointed for she suddenly wished to be that 'special someone'. And then Dominic had kissed her. A month and a half later they got married and after another month she discovered she was pregnant. The day Disrealy was born, she had never seen him so gleeful before._

_Two years had past since Dilly's birth and all was well with Dominic and his family. Then the riots and other peace-breaking events occurred. Algernon took his loyal people and traveled South. Dominic, at first had had doubts about moving but Lorna was determined to follow her (step)father. In their new village, three Rogues had gone to the woods one day to hunt but only two had come back. They announced the terrifying new to their kinsmen that a herd of wolves had attacked them and Dominic, who had saved them, had been killed. Lorna had cried non-stop for four days._

She pulled slightly away from Dagonet's embrace and observed him. Dagonet her as well. He didn't know what to say but caressed her cheek as in to let her know he cared about her. "Walk me to my room," she murmured and took his hand into hers. They walked thru the dark corridor that only had a few torches on the walls and the dim lighting would have spooked her but not now. The couple arrived at her door. Dagonet gave a kiss on her brow, bid her good night and turned away. He knew what he wanted but was not sure Lorna had the same thoughts. But she didn't let go of his hand and as she pulled him back to her, Lorna kissed him. They kissed for a long time and when she paused, just inches away from his face and panting for breath, she noticed his arms around her. It had been three years since she had felt something towards a man like him and she was not going to let him leave, _at least not tonight_. The girl wrapped her arm around his neck and they kissed again. Slowly opening the door, she guided him in and closed it behind them. A/N: hmmmmm.. I wonder what they're up to? 'wink wink' ;0)

Lorna fluttered her eyes open when a slight breeze pushed a string of her hair to her forehead. Under her wasn't her bed but grass. Next to her wasn't Dagonet but tall pine trees. She slowly pushed herself to her knees and looked around, quite confused. She was in a forest. _How the Hell did I get here?_ A sound of waves was clearly heard from the distance. _A beach?_ Lorna stood and followed the sound of waves crashing into rocks. She saw the edge of the forest and a male figure standing there, his back to her. He was familiar. Lorna ran in front of the man and gulped bitterly. "Dom.. Dominic?" The man who appeared to be Dominic didn't seem to realize someone was blocking his view, he just stared forward and then Lorna heard children's gleeful shouts come from the beach. She turned around and saw it. Disrealy and Lucan were playing and chasing each other on the rocks. Lorna turned to look at Dominic again; he was smiling, his eyes still on the children. She looked at her daughter and Lucan again. They seemed so happy and peaceful, _like a they were brother and sister_. "What's going on? What's the meaning of this?" she asked, but turning her head she cried, "Dominic!" There was no one there, she stood all alone in the edge of the forest.

A/N: My deepest apologies for the long flashback but I remembered I haven't said a word about Lorna's past(A) If you were bored to death because of that, well.. who gives a rats ass? (except for the rat itself.. poor misguided creatures) =D


End file.
